


Beauty

by Vulpixune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, tw body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things Donna Bonnet is unsure of. But the one thing she knows for sure is the unconditional love of her boyfriend Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission I got from my friend via Tumblr. The OC and overall idea for the fic is theirs.

The Survey Corps base was quiet as Levi made his way up to Erwin’s office. They had just gotten back from an expedition a few days ago, so it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Most people were mourning the loss of their friends, siblings, comrades. At first it unnerved him, this sorrowful silence, but as he spent more and more time in the Corps he quietly accepted it as another facet of military life. After all, he’d done the same when he lost Farlan and Isabel.

Levi knocked on Erwin’s door and waited for the Commander to speak before entering. _If I have to do another stack of paperwork, I’m going to kill him,_ he thought as he sat in the visitor’s chair in front of Erwin’s desk. 

“Why did you call me up here, Erwin?” Levi asked, irritation evident in his voice. Any trip out of his office was something he deemed a waste of time considering his workload. He’d had half a mind to just tell Erwin to shove it when Petra had relayed the message Erwin wanted to see him. But no, he’d played nice and came up here. After all, Erwin was in charge of him and happened to be in charge of giving soldiers the day off – which Levi had recently applied for. 

“I wanted to see how far along you are in paperwork,” Erwin replied. _Great. I came up here for nothing. This will be twenty minutes wasted,_ Levi thought, irritated. 

“I have a quarter left to finish on that huge mountain of papers you gave me morning before last,” Levi replied. 

“How much longer do you think it’ll take you to finish?” 

“About a day if I don’t have any interruptions.” 

“So you’re sure you’ll be done by Friday?” 

“It’s Wednesday so yeah, I’ll be done by then,” Levi answered, folding his arms in front of his chest. “Is this all you really called me up here for? Just to see my progress?” 

“I just wanted to make sure you’d be done before Friday, given that you won’t be here then.” Levi perked up, looking at his comrade. Erwin gave him a grin. “I approved your request for the two days off.” 

“Thank you, Erwin,” Levi replied, a sort of giddiness building in his stomach. “Am I dismissed?” 

“Yes, you can go.” Levi stood up and left the office without another word. Excitement flowed through his system, making him want to run through the halls. After having sent in this request two months ago, it felt good to have it approved and know for sure that he’d get to leave base for a few days and spend some time with the greatest woman on earth. 

  
  


Donna Bonnet sighed as she got home, the long day of work at the café bearing down on her like a load of weights. Pulling the ribbon out of her chocolate hair, she shut the door behind her and proceeded into her bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Not that her work attire was uncomfortable, but it didn’t fit her all that well. Cotton strained across her full figure and while on some girls the uniform would have been loose, it was tight on her and showed every last roll of fat on her body. She’d grown to accept that ready-made clothes just didn’t fit her well, but with seamstresses charging so much it was all she could really afford. 

_If I was just able to lose some weight I wouldn’t have this problem,_ she thought as she changed. She purposefully owned only a cosmetic mirror, nothing full body; she didn’t like to look at her body for too long. Despite her boyfriend’s pleading that she was beautiful, she just couldn’t see it. _I don’t need beauty,_ she tried to tell herself, pulling on a loose dress. _But . . . I just wish I wasn’t so tired of myself._ She supposed she was all right looking, with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. But when it got to her body, all bets were off and her attitude did a complete one-eighty. _Cheer up Donna! Just get over it,_ she tried to wave the negative thoughts away. _I have a good job, a nice place to live._ She smirked, pulling on a pair of socks her boyfriend had gotten her for her birthday one year. _And look who’s banging Humanity’s Strongest. Not some waif with a perfect body, me._

“Are you going to keep taking a long time changing or are you going to hurry up and say hi to me?” Donna shrieked, hand flying to slap whoever was in the room with her. Levi easily dodged the slap, amusement evident in his blue eyes. 

“Jesus, Levi, way to go and scare a girl,” she sighed in relief. She pulled him into a brief hug and an equally brief kiss. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be back on base?” 

“Erwin finally gave me the day off,” he explained. 

“It’s about time. When was the last time we saw each other?” she asked, putting her arms around his shoulders. 

“The day before the fortieth expedition,” he said. His hands made their way down to her hips, tracing her body as he went. 

“Don’t do that,” she told him softly. She could have sworn his eyes widened for a fraction of a second. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah I’m just . . . not feeling that great about myself today, I guess,” she shrugged. 

“Sit down on the bed,” he ordered softly. Donna sighed but obeyed, plopping down onto her bed. 

“This is the worst transition into sex that you’ve ever done, and that’s saying something,” she commented. 

“I’m not trying to get sex out of this,” he said, pulling up a chair and sitting in front of her. “Although I would like to get my dick wet later I’m not trying to do that right now.” 

“Then what are you planning?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Please don’t tell me he doing his weirdass motivational speeches again. 

"Your body's fine the way it is, Donna. Look at your legs. Look at your arms. They've got some fat on them but that doesn't ruin them," he insisted. 

"You don't have to worry about your body; you have a really nice one. You don’t know what it’s like to just barely have your clothes fit or look different form everyone else,” she pointed out, folding her arms in front of her chest. 

“I don’t know what the clothes thing is like, but I don’t see how that says anything about you. So what if you look different? Fuck anyone that doesn’t see that you’re beautiful.” _I am not in the mood for this,_ she thought as she bit her lip. 

“Let’s just drop this, okay?” She sat back up, giving him a stern look. 

“Donna -” 

“I really just don’t want to talk about this,” she said, standing up and leaving her bedroom. _I don’t want to deal with this. I’m tired with me and I’m not in any state to do this now._

“Running away isn’t going to solve anything.” Donna bit her lip. As much as she wanted to dismiss him, she knew he was right. 

  
  


Despite the fight, the rest of the day went smoothly. Levi insisted on cleaning her entire house and by the time they finished, it was dark. 

“I swear to God I’m going to ban you from my house if you insist on these cleaning crusades,” she jokingly told him as the two entered her bedroom. She rummaged through her dresser, searching for something comfortable yet sexy. 

“I wouldn’t have to if you’d just keep your house clean,” he replied. She laughed while she grabbed a few of her gowns. 

“I’m going to go change. I’ll be right back,” Donna told him, retreating into her bathroom. She’d brought a few to try on and see which one felt the best. She lay them down across the counter, giving them all a critical eye. _God, all of these are kind of drab,_ she realized. _I really need some new gowns._ She grabbed a very pale mint green gown and pulled it on. Immediately she felt the strain of cotton across her body like a snake squeezing the life out of its prey. _Okay, this is not going to work,_ she thought, a twinge of despondency piercing her heart. _Just brush it off, it’s not a big deal,_ she tried to tell herself. _Stop feeling like this. Self-pity won’t make anything better._ She took it off and tried a light blue nightgown which thankfully fit her comfortably. By the time she walked back into her bedroom, Levi had already changed into some nightclothes and was sitting on her bed waiting for her. 

“Sorry I took so long, couldn’t decide what gown to wear,” she apologized. 

“Does it really matter what you wear? It’s going to end up on the floor anyway,” he commented. 

“That was so smooth. I’m completely wet right now,” Donna said sarcastically.” 

“As you should be. Everyone knows I’m a sex god capable of seducing women with a mere look,” he replied in a deadpan. 

“But of course.” She broke into a grin, lying down on the bed and curling up beside him. “I’m really glad you were able to visit me. I was really missing you.” 

“You could always move closer to base,” he suggested. 

“I can’t just pick up my life and move somewhere, Levi. And even if I did, we’d still have the issue of you living on base,” she pointed out. 

“At least then I’d be able to sneak out easier,” he said. Donna sighed. 

“Once you retire, we’ll have an easier time. You can move in and we won’t have this problem,” she said. He nodded and put his arms around her. 

“If I live long enough to retire, that’s a good plan,” he agreed. “And then we wouldn’t have to worry about the next time we see each other and I’ll be able to stop worrying about when the next time I have sex will be.” 

“I can’t believe you!” Donna burst out laughing, playing slapping his arm. “You just turned our serious conversation into a joke!” 

“And now I’m going to turn it into a transition for sex,” he said, his hand trailing from her shoulder down the curves of her body. 

“For a self-proclaimed sex god, you need a lot of work on your seduction,” Donna giggled. 

“It’s a work in progress.” She laughed even harder and leaned in towards him, her lips catching Levi’s in a loving kiss. 

Donna sighed in contentment, her whole body relaxing at the loving touch of his lips against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in closer. Levi’s lips trailed down her face, leaving wet kisses on her jaw, her neck, the base of her neck, her collar bones. His hands grabbed the hem of her nightgown and pulled it up. He tossed it aside as he fingers reached for his shirt, taking it off and tossing it to the end of the bed. He gave the crook of her neck an open-mouthed kiss as her fingers ran themselves over his chest, relishing the dips and curves of his abs. It had been far too long since they had last had sex, and now that it was in her sights excitement ran through her body. But then again, that could just be from Levi kissing her. 

He turned her on her back and kept kissing her. His lips drifted down her body. Levi kissed ever inch of skin he could reach, giving her rolls love bites, her breasts tender kisses. He placed his love on her body, getting lower and lower as he went. He nipped at her hips and her breath hitched. Donna’s heart was racing and she could physically feel his love as he caressed her body with his mouth. 

His lips left a trail of kisses from her knee to her thigh. Donna could feel his breath on her soft, vulnerable skin. He flattened his tongue against her core, giving her agonizingly slow licks. She shivered as his pleasantly rough tongue trailed up and down her pussy. Her fingers wound themselves in his jet black hair as the tip of his tongue explored her folds. Dull shots of ecstasy traveled through her body as he licked and sucked at her lips. 

His lips left a trail of kisses from her knee to her thigh. Donna could feel his breath on her soft, vulnerable skin. He flattened his tongue against her core, giving her agonizingly slow licks. She shivered as his pleasantly rough tongue trailed up and down her pussy. Her fingers wound themselves in his jet black hair as the tip of his tongue explored her folds. Dull shots of ecstasy traveled through her body as he licked and sucked at her lips. 

His tongue made patterns into her vulnerable flesh, every so often teasingly poking into her vagina. The tip of his tongue made swirls and zigzags, making heat course through her veins. With each lick of his tongue Donna could feel her body getting hotter and hotter. Her clit was aching for some attention and it made her squirm. She needed him to touch her there; if he didn’t she was positive she was going to explode. But he kept licking her folds and around her entrance, carefully ignoring the part of her that needed the most attention. Levi fully well realized she was starting to ache for some real pleasure. He liked to tease her. He liked making her work a little before he _really_ got down to business. But as her squirming became more and more visible, he realized it was time to move on. 

Levi gave a quick lick to her wet entrance before moving to her clit. Donna moaned as the tip of his tongue gave her hard and fast flicks. It felt like fires were raging in her bloodstream as he sucked on her clit, white-hot ecstasy pleasantly burning inside her. Pleasure rose and fell like the flow and ebb of the sea, tension building and being let down gently. Her head was in the clouds, her moans and mewls circling around her head. 

He got rougher and rougher, flicking her clit harder and sucking her harder. The pleasure grew and grew and soon it was too much for her body to contain. She jerked up as she climaxed, shouting his name. Donna’s boy shivered as she came down from her high, her breathing ragged as she tried to catch her breath. She looked down at Levi, who was wiping his mouth on a handkerchief. 

“Get on your back. It’s your turn,” she commanded, motioning for him to lie down. 

“Giving orders, are you?” he asked, giving her a lascivious look. She frowned at him. 

“Just get on your back so I can suck your dick,” she said in a no nonsense kind of tone. He chuckled and obeyed, crawling beside her and getting on her back. 

“You got a lot more bossy since I saw you last,” he commented. 

“I wouldn’t suggest saying shit like that when I have access to your penis,” she said, joking but giving him a dark look to complete the illusion. He just gave her a sly grin. She rolled her eyes before getting to work. 

Donna pulled his pants down, tossing them to the foot of the bed. She gave his slit a firm lick before enveloping it in her mouth. Levi shivered with pleasure and she felt a sudden surge of power. He was putty in her hand, completely helpless in her power. _I_ probably _should use this power for good,_ she smirked. Her mouth edged down from his head to his shaft, sucking and flicking his cock with her tongue. Her hand rest on his thigh and she could feel him tense up from the ecstasy. Feeling another jolt of power, she started sucking harder, bobbing her head up and down. 

Levi moaned loudly, his lithe fingers tangling themselves in Donna’s dark brown hair. _I’m in complete control of his pleasure,_ she realized. _I can do anything right now. If I didn’t want him to get off I could make that happen._

_No, you have power all of the time,_ a tiny voice inside her head corrected her. _You don’t just have power during sex. You can do anything you want anytime you want. You have power; you just need to use it._

_You’re right. I can do whatever I want whenever I want. I am powerful. I am a goddess._ For the first time in months, her spirits lifted and elation rushed through her body. _I guess I should make him feel just as good as I do right now. Everyone should feel like this, through whatever means._ Her fingertips teasing stroked his shaft, pleasuring what couldn’t fit in her mouth. Moans poured out of his mouth, his grip on her hair getting tighter as he got closer and closer to his climax. Donna kept working, sucking getting harder and fingers getting faster as she caressed his cock. Levi’s pants and moans filled the room and she knew he was dangerously close. Before she could finish him off, he yanked her head back off of him, giving her a lusty, almost aggressive look. 

His lips crashed into hers, not waiting for her to put her arms around him before shoving himself deep inside her. His harsh gasp melted into a moan as he started thrusting, each motion fluid and delicious. Moans dripped from her mouth as the intimate friction between the two of them started a white hot fire in her veins. His breath was hot as he nestled himself in the crook of her neck, panting and moaning while pounding himself inside her. 

“Shit, you’re so wet,” he groaned before biting her neck. Donna’s breath hitched. The pleasure was building with each thrust, bite, and kiss. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to readjust herself. He slid in deeper, his cock entirely inside her. She was mewling as he started getting sloppier, his thrusts lazy and sporadic. 

“No, don’t slow down,” she pleaded as some of the ecstasy evaporated from her body. 

“I’m trying,” he growled, giving her a hard thrust. He hissed as she moaned. She knew he was dangerously close. Donna held him closer to her body as she started pushing back on him hard, trying to keeping a consistent rate. Profanities rolled off Levi’s tongue and as Donna felt herself at the precipice of pleasure, he pulled himself out of her and came with a loud groan. Determined not to lose any pleasure this time, she quickly grabbed a handkerchief off of the nightstand and wiped him off, giving him a look that clearly said, “Please finish me off.” He obliged, swiftly shoving himself back into her. It only took a few thrusts before Donna’s climax rocked her body, making her mewl pathetically as fire ate at her body. He pulled out of her, grabbing the handkerchief and looking down in between her legs in disgust. 

“Tch. Sorry about your blanket,” Levi said as he started to mop up the mess. 

“It’s fine, I have extras and it was worth the mess,” she breathed. Her heart pounded in her chest and she tried to regain her breath. “It’s been too long since we’ve done that last.” 

“Yeah, no shit,” he replied. 

“Can we just stay in bed for a few hours? I don’t think I can walk,” she said. 

“All right.” Levi lay down beside her and let her curl up to him. His hand rested on her waist, fingertips dipping in between her rolls of fat. He kissed her forehead and lay back down onto her goose feather pillows. _If I have this much power and I can do anything with it, what’s stopping me from hating myself,_ she wondered, nuzzling her face into the crook of Levi’s neck. _Levi has a point. My body is a body. After all, it does what it’s supposed to do and despite it I can still get laid._ She sighed, holding Levi closer. _You know what? I’m tired of hating myself. My body does what it should and it’s just a body. I’m done with hating myself. This isn’t going to change overnight, but I’m going to try and move forward from this. I’m powerful enough to make a change like this and I’m done with all of this hate._ She looked up at Levi, a smiling blossoming on her face. _And if something happens and I falter, at least I know I have someone to help me out._


End file.
